


No One's Sidekick

by MightyMunchlax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya gets kinda pissed at the end, F/F, Femslash February, Maybe - Freeform, Spoilers, also there's a bit of a steamy kiss, but who still doesn't know, enjoy, i like their ship more than i thought i would, i might continue this, okay i'm just rambling, or i may start a new one, rate T for language, royalfox, tagged alya as volpina but I renamed her, too much sass happens, zag spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: While Queen Bee and Lady V are out on a patrol, things take a bit of a turn, though not necessarily for the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS CONTAINS ZAG SPOILERS.  
> Note: For this story Alya is Lady V (the fox Miraculous) and Chloe is Queen Bee. I decided to renamed Alya and not call her Volpina cause I feel like she wouldn’t call herself the same thing Lila did, so I took from her villain name (Lady Wifi) and came up with Lady V since we don’t have an official canon name for her yet. Anyway, enjoy!

            “Hey, Bumble Bee,” Lady V greeted from where she leaned against the wall of their usual meeting spot for patrols. They were on a rotation together that week for general scouting, and naturally she’d arrived earlier than her partner.

            “Ugh, you know I hate it when you call me that,” Queen Bee groaned, folding her arms over her chest.

            “Well, maybe if you’d arrive on time I wouldn’t feel the need to tease you,” She winked.  

            “I had some important business to take care of,” She turned away haughtily. “Are you ready to go, or are we going to stand here all night?”

            “Lead the way, your highness,” She bowed with a smug grin, gesturing Bee ahead.

            “Try and keep up,” Bee smarmed, turning abruptly so that her hair whipped around and leaping from the roof.

            Despite not being able to fly like her companion, Lady V had no problem staying on her tail as they cruised around the city. It was a quiet night, no sign of any akuma. It felt nice to soar across the rooftops with the wind ruffling her hair. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to the rush of energy she got each time she transformed. After a while, they took a break and sat with their feet dangling over the edge of a roof overlooking a busy intersection below.

            “So, Honey Bee-”

            “Must you call me that?” She groaned, but it didn’t faze Alya in the slightest.

            “What do you like to do when you’re not saving Paris?” She continued nonchalantly, swinging her legs slightly as she watched the cars and people several stories beneath them.

            “That information is top secret. Who knows what a fox like you would do if I told you,” She scoffed, attempting to restrain the playful smile on her lips.

            “Well, I like to hang out with my friends. Go to movies, have sleepovers, stuff like that,” Lady V commented, and after contemplating it for a while, Queen Bee finally spoke up.

            “Sometimes me and my friend dress up like superheroes and pretend to save the day. I always used to be Ladybug, but now sometimes I play you. But only because I can’t play myself, obviously, it would give me away,” She pursed her lips as Lady V bit back a smile.

            “That’s the nerdiest thing I’ve ever heard in my life,” She snorted, and Queen Bee turned away with a huff.

            “See? This is why I don’t tell you anything,” She growled as muffled screams sounded from below.  Lady V’s ears perked up, and she tilted her head to listen better.

            “Purse thief down below. Shall we step in?” She cocked a brow.

            “After you,” She shrugged, and they dropped down together, landing right in the fleeing crook’s path.

            “I’m not sure that belongs to you,” Lady V grinned crookedly, placing her hands on her hips.

            “And it doesn’t even match your outfit,” Queen Bee added, nose wrinkling in disgust. The criminal backed up a few paces before turning and darting in the other direction. “Ugh, why do they always run?”

            “I got it,” Lady V sighed, rolling her eyes and conjuring up an illusion with her flute.

            When the thief rounded the corner he found himself yet again face-to-face with the duo who waved at him smugly. His eyes widened in shock, and he shot across the street, dodging traffic to lose them up the next street, but to his horror they were waiting for him casually at a café along his route.

            “So, give up yet?” Lady V asked, taking a sip of her coffee. He eyed them in fear for a moment before tossing the bag and running up the street. The genuine articles landed calmly in the place of their doppelgangers and high-fived, picking up the purse and heading back up the street to return it to the owner.

            “Thank you so much, Lady V, Queen Bee,” The woman sighed graciously, hugging her bag to her chest.

            “No problem,” Lady V winked. “Stay out of trouble, kay?”

            “I’ll never understand why people think they can outrun a superhero,” Bee sighed as they turned and headed up the street. “It would be so much easier if they just surrendered.”

            “Yep. Cause ya know, doing your job is _so_ exhausting,” She rolled her eyes.

            “Ugh, tell me about it,” She grunted.

            “Queen Bee, Lady V!” They both turned abruptly to see a scrawny man with a camera approaching them. “Do you happen to know if Ladybug and Chat Noir would be willing to let me interview them?”

            “Why would we know?” Bee huffed.

            “C-Could you ask them?” He bounced excitedly in a way Alya knew all too well. It wasn’t too long ago that she looked like that.

            “Sorry, pal. It’s just us tonight, but we’d be happy to do an interview if you’d like,” She offered, but he deflated quickly.

            “Nah, that’s okay. I really want to interview the real heroes,” He winced, turning quickly and walking away. Oh, no he didn’t.

            “What the hell does _that_ mean?” She scoffed, placing a hand on her hip. “Are we not good enough for you?”

            “Sorry, I’m just not interested in interviewing the sidekicks,” He shrugged then instantly shrank under their collective glare.

            “Sidekicks?” Bee cocked a brow, stalking toward him. “You’re about to get _your_ side kicked!”

            “Whoa, whoa, Bee,” Lady V hooked her arms under Bee’s shoulders to restrain her. “So not worth it, babe.”

            “Chat Noir and Ladybug worked together just fine before you came along. I don’t even think they need you two,” He said, and Lady V froze, head turning slowly to look at him.

            “You wanna repeat that?”

            “You two are just knock-off versions if you ask me,” He smirked, and Alya felt that little piece inside of her that kept her civil snap.

            “Oh, I think not. Hold my flute, Bee,” She shoved her weapon into her partner’s hands and grabbed the poor sap’s shirt and yanked him down to her level. “Listen up, you two-bit bean pole, Queen Bee and I work our asses off saving this city alongside Chat Noir and Ladybug, who, by the way, really appreciate our help, not that you care, but maybe if you’d come down off your fucking high-horse and appreciate the fact that you can sleep soundly every night because we’re out here protecting you, Ladybug and Chat Noir might consider doing an interview with you.” She shoved him backward, forcing him to stumble until he landed on his back.

            “And another thing,” She whipped around again and stomped back over to him. “You’re not even worthy of interviewing Queen Bee and I. She is smart and capable, and she looks damn beautiful throughout all of the butterfly bullshit that we put up with, and you will show her respect!”

            By this point, the poor lad was cowering on the ground, and Lady V snapped her fingers and pointed up the street where he swiftly scrambled to his feet and ran. She snatched her flute back from Queen Bee who was doing a poor job of hiding her smirk. Without another word, they leapt back up to the rooftops where Lady V let out a long growl.

            “I think you made him pee his pants a little,” Bee snickered.

            “Sorry, I just hate being unappreciated or compared to those two,” She grumbled. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I think they’re both amazing, and they’re way better at this superhero thing than we are, but…” She paced toward Bee, folded her arms over her chest, and shrugged.

            “I know. We’re never good enough because we’re not the originals,” She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. More importantly, did you really mean all that stuff you said about me?”

            Alya felt her crooked smile return.

            “Don’t I always say those things about you?” She cocked a brow.

            “Well, you’re always joking normally,” Bee rubbed the back of her neck.

            “See, that’s one thing I can’t stand about being compared to Chat Noir. Every day he looks at Ladybug like she’s his world, flirts with her, cracks jokes with her, but he never makes a serious move,” She shook her head and stepped closer, cupping Bee’s face in her hands and leaning in until their noses brushed against each other.

“But when I see something that I want,” Her lips teased hers with every word, and when Bee’s eyes lowered, she closed the distance with a passionate kiss, lacing her fingers through that silky-golden hair as Bee laid her head on her shoulder. The kiss was hot and heavy, and when they pulled away, Queen Bee panted slightly, eyes wider than a deer in the headlights. Lady V stepped back with a shrug, looking her up and down and biting back a smug smile. “I take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> After which she turns casually and skips away while Queen Bee tries to process what actually just happened.  
> This was really fun to write. I like all of the potential for sass in this ship. I may write more with these two. May continue this one. Idk. I kind of want to do an alternate love-square fic with them cause I really like the idea of their civilian forms hating each other, but then they both secretly really like their alter-egos, though Chloe would never admit it, and then they both learn to appreciate and like their civilian selves because of their admiration for their superhero selves.   
> As always let me know what you think! I wrote another fic for Femslash with Alya and Ladybug that was super fluffy and cute, so go read it if you haven’t already! I may be able to squeeze out one more before the month is over, but Idk, no promises cause I have like 4 tests next week. Hopefully you enjoyed this!


End file.
